


Meeting Their Son

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [299]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, New Family, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reality of what could have happened still hasn't fully sunk in yet, and he's not sure what he'll do when the shock wears off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Their Son

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 September 2016  
> Word Count: 308  
> Prompt: start  
> Summary: The reality of what could have happened still hasn't fully sunk in yet, and he's not sure what he'll do when the shock wears off.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've touched on some of this information already, as it's a big part of my headcanon for the Shay family. I just decided to take another shot at it, shift the focus slightly from the birth mother to the two new fathers.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

James stares at the tiny, swaddled bundle in the incubator, tears filling his eyes. The reality of what could have happened still hasn't fully sunk in yet, and he's not sure what he'll do when the shock wears off. He rests his hand against the glass of the window facing into the NICU.

"James?" The sound of Patrick's voice pulls him away from the sight before him, and he pulls his husband into a tight embrace. Patrick immediately wraps his arms around James and presses a kiss to his cheek. "How are they?"

"She…" It takes him a moment to compose himself enough to get it out. "She didn't make it. They did everything they could, but her injuries were too extensive."

"And the baby?"

As one, they turn to look into the NICU, James pointing to the incubator in question. "He's right there. He's so tiny, Patrick. What if he do--"

" _No!_ " comes the quick, sharp reply. "That kind of thinking stops now. All he will know is love and positive thoughts. Do you understand me, James?"

"But--"

"No buts, no hesitation, no signs that he could pick up that he's not wanted or loved. His mother paid the ultimate sacrifice to guarantee that he could be our son. It would tarnish her memory to think otherwise."

James takes a deep breath and nods. "You're right. I know you're right."

"Have you gone in to see him yet?" Patrick asks with an encouraging smile for his husband.

"No, I just-- I guess I was waiting for you so we could do it together?" he replies with a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Then I think it's time we go to meet our son, don't you? He should know that he's not alone in this big, scary world. He's got two fathers who love him more than anything."


End file.
